Attracted to Sinn
by Fer8girl
Summary: Posing as a cantina dancer to take down bounties, sweet and sassy Sinn is just brazen enough to try it. This bounty hunter-in-training may have hit on an idea that could work really well, or go really wrong. Precursor to the SWTOR BH story line. Rated T, suggestive and mature themes


"Great galaxy Hurann! Tell me you see that one!" A sultry grin curved Sinn's mouth as she heard the man's hushed exclamation and knew he was talking about her.

She pivoted to check out who was discussing her while maintaining her rhythm. The two men speaking were sitting at a table close by in the cantina where she was dancing for her current client. They looked to be cyborgs, several implants gleaming across one's face while the other looked as if he'd had his eyes enhanced.

Raising her arms over her head, she leaned back against the man she was entertaining. The move served two purposes; her client felt he was getting her full attention, while the other men could enjoy the view. Whoever engineered these outfits did a bang up job, she thought, even she was surprised that her full curves hadn't busted out of the skimpy dancer's top. She wasn't sure just what enhancements the cy implants did for the man's vision but he and his pal were getting an eyeful, enjoying her performance almost as much as the seated man admiring her ass.

Maybe I missed my calling, Sinn chuckled, meeting the cyborgs' eyes and winking at them before subtly licking her lips. Their sudden intake of breath was as loud as her client's as she rolled her back against him, letting her short brown hair brush his shoulder and her rear graze his lap. She'd always kept her moves sensual but not too overt, in keeping with the standards of the cantina. But the effect they'd had were obvious, in the short time she had been 'working' there she'd already gained a small following.

It'd started with Jutayn, the man she was paying attention to now. He was amply padded with a heavily scarred face and had been delighted when she'd come forward to dance for him. The other girls had given him a cold shoulder but Sinn had had no issues making sure he felt special, even waving off his creds the first night he was there. The move had paid off, he'd brought in more clients and she'd done the same for them. Each had enjoyed the illusion, feeling special for a moment by getting the attention of a beautiful girl who wasn't asking for anything in return.

But she did get something, she smirked; credibility. With a steady stream of admirers no one would question why she was here, including her anticipated targets. For a while she'd been biding her time, learning their habits and patterns, using the skills Venom had taught her about lying in wait for the prey to come to her. In the meantime no one said she couldn't have a little fun while she did so, she thought, and the extra creds she'd earned would supplement this bounty nicely.

"Sinn," Jutayn groaned, as she arched back against him again, "You sure I can't convince you to run off with me? I'd treat you real good." She turned, a smile in her hazel eyes as she ran her hands down his arms, and bent slightly knowing the other men were now checking out her pert round ass.

"I know you would Sweetie," she'd purred, "But that ain't how I fly. Just promise you won't waste time waiting on me, find some sweet thing who'll always dance for you on the house." The big man smiled back as he covered his chest with his hands.

"You're breaking my heart, you know?" he said and she laughed throatily.

"That's my job Sweetie," she chuckled, "Now why don't you go on, get out of here. Get yourself a good night's sleep; I'll even make sure your drinks are comped."

Jutayn smiled as he got up and, despite the cantina rules about touching dancers, gave her a hug before leaving. Sinn glanced at the droid bartender, giving it a nod. She'd actually be covering Jutayn's tab, but it'd be worth it to see him out of there safe. All in all Jutayn was a nice guy, she'd hate to see him hurt if tonight was the night she took her targets down.

Walking over to the cyborgs she put a hand on one hip and leaned forward slightly. She knew the dim lights shone off of the metal of her outfit and highlighted her creamy pale skin, but these men's attention seemed to be focused on the generous swells that looked about to spill from her top.

"I ain't going to play coy fellas," she purred, "I know you were watching me. If you want a dance, let me know now, 'cause there are others who do."

"Now wait just a minute," Sinn heard a shrill voice clamoring in Huttese, "You've been pouring yourself over all of these customers. Let others earn some creds." Sinn turned and saw Ser'agh storming over to her. The golden-green skinned Twi'lek's lekku were lashing back and forth in agitation and her glare could have made a wampa chilly but Sinn wasn't backing down.

"You better watch who you roll them eyes at," she scolded, "Or they're going to be rolling across the floor."

"I am tired of you getting all the attention around here," the Twi'lek chattered, "You've acted like you own the place ever since you showed up." She walked up until she was nose to nose with Sinn, or as close as she could get since Sinn had a good 6 inches of height on her.

"Back off, girlie," Sinn grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the slim dancer, "You don't want to mess with me."

"Says who?" Ser'agh snapped, "I was main attraction until you got here. Now why don't you take your fat ass home?"

She reached over and pushed Sinn hard, backing her a few steps. Shaking her head Sinn shoved her back, sending her sprawling almost into one of the cyborgs' lap. Soon the scuffle was getting the attention of patrons, heads turning and several men standing up to see what the commotion was about.

With a snarl that could have come from a vorn tiger, the slim Twi'lek made another dash at Sinn. This time the taller woman ducked to the side, grabbing Ser'agh's shoulders and using her own momentum to send her crashing into the cyborg with the eye enhancements. She scrabbled to get up but he stayed down, moaning weakly.

"That's it!" Sinn heard the hulking bouncer bellow as he walked towards them, "You ladies get to the dressing rooms now!" He indicated to the flattened cyborg's comrade, "Why don't you help me get your pal to the back? We got a med droid back there for just such occasions."

Sinn stomped off to the back of the cantina, trading dirty looks with Ser'agh the whole way. She could hear the Twi'lek muttering under her breath, as she rubbed her arm, but neither of them spared a backwards glance. It wasn't until they both got the private room in the very back that they looked at each other and collapsed in laughter.

"You had to call my ass 'fat'?" Sinn was gasping for air through her laughing, and Ser'agh had to hold on to a chair to stay upright.

"Nothing personal," she replied in Basic, "I wouldn't mind having some of those curves myself."

"Aww, but I love you just the way you are," a throaty voice slunk from the doorway. Both ladies looked over and saw a slim blonde woman with a scarred cheek watching them.

"Baby!" Ser'agh exclaimed with delight as she ran over and threw herself at Venom. Sinn smiled wide watching the two women embrace, knowing the bounty hunter had been missing her Twi'lek girlfriend.

"So, we got 'em Boss?" Sinn asked, giving her mentor a mock salute. The bounty hunter saluted back with a grin.

"Sure did," she replied, "The look on their faces when I hit them with the carbonite was priceless. Bouncer got his cut and both men are on ice, ready for transport. We'll get them delivered and they won't be peddling faulty implants anymore." She pinned Sinn with a hard look, "You sure about what you want to do with your half?" Sinn turned serious for a moment.

"That kid didn't deserve to get his vision fried like that," she said, "Tell his family to use whatever they need from my take to get his sight fixed." Venom sighed again as she squeezed the arm around Ser'agh.

"Not too soft for this are you Sinn?" she asked, "You sure you're in the right job?" Sinn nodded with a dark smile.

"Sure as the stars shine bright. When the authorities can't get guys like these, it's good that we can," she said then winked, " 'Sides, with all the creds I pulled as a dancer I ain't hurting. Nice to know I've got a back-up in case this bounty hunter gig falls through." The three women shared a laugh as they went to gather up the two cyborgs they'd iced, ready to deliver them to their grateful client.


End file.
